


Wild Bill Being Wild Bill, As Usual

by galacticmerkid



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: M/M, Other, don't have high expectations, just Wild Bill being a perv, not romantic haha, really short, trigger warning for Wild Bill's entire existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmerkid/pseuds/galacticmerkid
Summary: It was Valentine’s day, so most of the guards had left early for a special night with their ladies. Percy Wetmore, being single (or “free”, as he liked to call it) was left defending E block all by his lonesome. An awful decision, really.





	Wild Bill Being Wild Bill, As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> My sister wanted me to write this for her so... here it is. Hope someone enjoys it.  
> Also yeah, I know it's dreadfully short. That's probably for the best, really.

It was Valentine’s day, so most of the guards had left early for a special night with their ladies. Percy Wetmore, being single (or “free”, as he liked to call it) was left defending E block all by his lonesome. An awful decision, really.

He was just settling down with a book that his mother would most certainly NOT approve of, his own personal Valentine's date, when he heard it the first time. “Percy..” Percy’s eyes shot open; he must’ve been falling asleep. Yes, that was it, he decided. He had begun to fall asleep and had imagined it. As soon as he got home, he would- There it was again. “Percy..” Percy’s head snapped up.

“Hey!” He barked. “Did one of you lugoons just say something?” Percy had never been one to believe in ghosts. Even if they were real, ghosts were dead and he was alive, so they should be the scared ones. 

It came again, louder this time, and Percy realized with a sickening certainty that he knew exactly what cell it was coming from. A ghost would have been wishful thinking. He grabbed his baton and stood slowly. He inched over to Wild Bill’s cell, not wanting to look. Not wanting to get close. He remembered grimy, unkempt hands running through his perfect hair, messing it up. He remembered hot, nauseating breath on his neck and ear, and words he wished he could forget. And of course, he remembered the shame of hot urine running down his leg, puddling on the floor like he were some naughty puppy. Maybe that's how the others saw him now- just a naughty untrained puppy. But, of course, back to the unfortunate business at hand.

When finally he looked, it was exactly what he was afraid of. The inmate had his hand shoved deep into his pants, and his cheeks were flushed. His mouth was slightly open, a string of drool connecting chapped, dry skin. Wild Bill looked over lazily. His slightly glazed eyes reeked of cruel intentions. “Enjoying the show?” 

Percy growled and struck out, his baton hitting the cell bars. A metallic clang echoed through the hall, and Del startled, waking up. “Whas going on?” He slurred, accent heavier with sleep.  
“Nothing, you dumb shit. Go back to sleep,” He grunted. Percy combed back his hair, which had become slightly tousled with all the excitement. “And you!” Percy whirled around to find Wild Bill standing right up against the bars. One hand was still buried in his pants, and the other one snaked through the bars to grab at Percy’s unfortunately not-so-soft dick (which he would most definitely blame on the book still laying open on the desk). Wild Bill cackled with glee, leaning forward to press a sloppy wet kiss on Percy’s cheek.

Of course just then, because Percy cannot seem to catch a break, a guard from another block just happened to drop on in. “Hello?” called the voice from the door. “I heard some commotion while I was walking by. Is everything alright?” The voice was getting steadily closer, and then the figure appeared in the doorway. He paused for a brief moment to survey the scene, then coughed awkwardly. “I see you’re busy there, so I’ll just-“ He whirled around on his heel, exiting quickly. 

“Oh, you looove me, purty boy,” purred Wild Bill. “Your dick’s as hard as a rock!” Percy pulled away, slapping Bill across the face, then he stomped back down to the desk, ignoring catcalls all the way. He could not wait to see that man fry.

Of course, Percy couldn't see the dopey smile Wild Bill shared with himself, and Wild Bill didn't know that that was the first time a real, live flesh and blood person had been near little Percy Wetmore's willy in ages. On Valentine's Day, nonetheless.


End file.
